


Schoulená

by BellaLEtranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic, alternative ending
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger
Summary: Songfic - povídka inspirovaná textem písně Schoulená (Citron).  Text této písně je v povídce použit.Co prožila Bellatrix poté, co ji muž, kterého zbožňovala, vysvobodil z Azkabanu? Mohl jí vedle svobody dát ještě něco jiného?Povídka je silně romantická, pokud je vám představa shipu Bellamort v souvislosti s romantikou nepříjemná, čtěte jen ma vlastní nebezpečí, já vás varovala. Povídka má dva alternativní závěry a je na čtenáři, kterému se rozhodne dát přednost.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	1. Bezbranná

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfikce. Povídka vznikla čistě za účelem zábavy, nikoli s úmyslem poškodit nebo znehodnotit původní dílo. Povídka nebude generovat žádnou formu zisku. Svět Harryho Pottera je výhradním majetkem J. K. Rowling. které tímto za tento krásný svět děkuji, Warner Bros Inc. Bloomsbury, Raincoast Books a dalších vydavatelů..)  
> Varování: sexuální scény, 18+, out of character (OOC), romantika  
> Ship: Bellamort (Bellatrix Lestrangeová, Voldemort)  
> Autorka: Bella L'Étranger  
> Beta read a korekce: Apolena Dostrašilová
> 
> Děkuji své drahé betě. Apolena Dostrašilová je nejlepší parťák, jakého jsem si mohla přát. Díky, drahá. Tohle je i Tvoje dítě.

Seděla před zrcadlem zasazeným ve stříbrném zdobném rámu a kartáčovala své dlouhé černé vlasy. Nepřítomně se dívala před sebe, jako by ani nevnímala, co vidí. Zrcadlo odráželo její tvář; tvář ženy, která toho na svůj věk zažila opravdu dost. Zamrkala, aby si pročistila hlavu, a tentokrát se do zrcadla zahleděla soustředěně. Zahlédla svoji bledou pleť, která však již díky kvalitní péči ztrácela nezdravý, jakoby voskový odstín, způsobený roky pobytu v cele bez slunečního světla a zdravého vzduchu. Ano, tohle byla její přirozená bělost. Temné kruhy pod očima hodně zbledly, ale zcela nezmizí nejspíš nikdy. Její černé oči znovu nalezly svůj ztracený lesk, rtům se navracela jejich rudá barva. I když její rysy byly ostřejší, než si pamatovala, tváře propadlejší a lícní kosti vystouplejší, její tvář stále patřila k pohledným a těsně pod povrchem všech změn, které se jí staly, byla stále patrná její někdejší oslnivá krása, na kterou bývala tak pyšná, jako mladá dívka. Tehdy, v jiném životě...

Napřímila se. Stále si byla vědoma svého kouzla. Kouzla, o které ji ani Azkaban nedokázal docela připravit, přestože z něj snad velkou část smazal, nebo spíš je transformoval do něčeho jiného. Na chvíli dovolila své mysli odlétnout k tomu dni, kdy po patnácti letech poprvé znovu ochutnala svobodu a vítr ve vlasech, ke dni, kdy pro ni přišel ON.

_Mořské vlny zprudka narážely do skal hluboko pod oknem její cely. Choulila se v rohu, promrzlá téměř na kost, ve svém vězeňském stejnokroji. Okovy na kotnících a zápěstích ji mrazily snad až do morku kostí. Dnes nebojovala, dnes se proti nim nevzpírala, odpočívala, příliš vyčerpaná hlady, zimou, únavou, neustálou přítomností mozkomorů v téhle opuštěné, všemi zapomenuté díře, jež byla živoucím peklem pro své obyvatele, kteří jeden po druhém přicházeli o rozum. Téměř všichni. Ona zůstávala hrdou služebnicí Pána Zla, stále věříc v jeho návrat, stále se upínajíc k té myšlence, že se pro ni její Mistr vrátí a vysvobodí ji z téhle díry. Považovali ji za šílenou, a možná i byla, rozhodně však nebyla o nic méně příčetná než v den, kdy se za ní poprvé zavřely dveře její cely. Zvuky bouře zvenku ji uklidňovaly, vždy milovala bouřlivé počasí, které souznilo s její divokou duší. Pro jednou se jí však zdálo, že v té důvěrně známé symfonii slyší nové tóny. Nevěřícně vstala a vyrazila k oknu. Najednou se ozvala ohlušující rána a tam, kde ještě před vteřinou byly pevné zdi její cely, zela díra. Došla k okraji a prudký vítr se zmocnil jejích zacuchaných černých vlasů, rozfoukal je do všech stran. Rval na ní vězeňské hadry. Konečně cítila čerstvý, svěží vzduch, který ji šlehal do tváří. Okovy na jejích rukách i nohách najednou praskly, spadly a rozsypaly se jí u nohou v obláčku kovových pilin. Rozesmála se, hlasitě, nevázaně, šíleně. Po tváři jí stekla osamocená slza. Padla na kolena a rozepjala ruce, po dlouhých patnácti letech volná, obklopená bouří. Cítila ho dřív, než viděla, vysokého bledého muže v černém plášti s kápí. Měl odhalenou tvář, kapuce mu spadala na ramena..._

Je to těžké, vím věřit.

Že všechno bude zas jako dřív

Setři slzy, jež po tváři ti kanou

Pojď blíž...

„ _Můj pane," vzdech, sotva slyšitelný. „Můj pane." Stále klečela, předkloněná, dychtivá. Dojatá. Nesmí plakat, nesmí. Byla z mála žen mezi jeho stoupenci, jediná žena, kterou si pustil blíž, která v jeho přízni předstihla všechny ostatní. Jeho nejvěrnější, nejoddanější pobočnice. Nesmí ukázat slabost. Přistoupil k ní, podal jí ruku a zvedl ji na nohy. Se sklopenou hlavou stála, ale byla vděčná za to, že ji stále podpírá. Točila se jí hlava radostí, štěstím, vyčerpáním. Jeho hlas jí přišel jako sametové pohlazení, když zašeptal: „Bello, jdeme domů."_


	2. Nezkrotná

Ze vzpomínek ji vytrhl zvuk, nesmělé zaklepání. Uhladila si vlasy, stále divoké a nezkrotné, ale po několika dnech domácí péče a pár užitečných kouzlech znovu nezacuchané, hladké a lesklé, zbavené škod, které napáchalo patnáct let v Azkabanu.

„Dále,“ zvolala, i jí zněl její hlas trochu ochraptěle. Vešel domácí skřítek a uklonil se až k zemi.

„Slečno Bello, poslali mě, abych vám vyřídil, že za dvacet minut se podává slavnostní večeře,“ vypískl, znovu se uklonil a zmizel.Pousmála se nad oslovením „slečno Bello“. Skřítek ji znal od dob, kdy byla dítětem a nikdy si nezvykl ji oslovovat madame Lestrangeová. Rodolphuse to vždycky přivádělo k šílenství, ale jí to nikdy nevadilo. To oslovení jí připomínalo mládí a přinášelo jí kousek domova, který teď, po svém návratu z Azkabanu vítala ještě víc. Vstala od zrcadla, spokojená se svým zevnějškem, a začala si upravovat šněrování černého korzetu. Nemohla si dovolit sebemenší nedokonalost.

Čekala s ostatními v jídelně, nikdo se neodvážil usadit se k prostřenému stolu, očekávali jeho příchod. Náhle se objevil ve dveřích a téměř neslyšně kráčel místností, vysoký, bledý, ve své černé róbě, která za ním vlála a šustivě klouzala po zemi. Došel k židli v čele stolu a postavil se k ní. Rukou pokynu Smrtijedům, kteří se rychle vydali ke stolu a kvapně se usazovali. Nechtěli nechat svého Pána čekat, nemuselo by se jim to vyplatit.

„Bello, dnes budeš sedět po mé pravé ruce,“ promluvil náhle Voldemort, jako obvykle velmi potichu, v hrobovém tichu velké jídelny ho však nikdo nemohl přeslechnout. Uposlechla, ve tváři výraz nelíčené extáze, a přešla k čestnému místu.

Pár Smrtijedů si vyměnilo překvapené pohledy. Zahlédla jak se Rodolphus naklonil k Rabastanovi a v duchu zadoufala, že ať chce její manžel svému bratrovi říct cokoli, Pán to neuslyší. Mohlo by to zle dopadnout pro všechny zúčastněné, včetně ní. Měli spíše formální svazek, domluvený před několika lety jejich rodinami, nepředpokládala, že by k ní Rodolphus choval silnější city, než ona k němu a svůj vztah si dávno vyjasnili, přesto nemohla vyloučit, že mu jeho mužské ego a majetnické pudy zatemní úsudek. Nebo že ho napadla nějaká nevhodná poznámka. Naštěstí se zdálo, že si své komentáře rozmyslel. Přelétla očima celou tabuli a neunikly jí žárlivé a nevěřícné pohledy, kterými ji častovala většina přítomných. Po patnácti letech strávených v Azkabanu jí Pán prokazoval pocty, o kterých se jí ani nesnilo, jako jediná se ho totiž nezřekla. Rychle se zotavovala a po pouhých několika týdnech se vrátila zpět na své místo jeho nejbližší pobočnice a věděla, že ostatní jí její právem získané a zasloužené postavení náležitě závidí. Byla teď jeho první důstojnice, nejpřednější ve velení a kromě závisti ji stíhalo i špatně skrývané pohrdání jejích mužských kolegů.

Věděla, že si přízeň Pána zaslouží a samozřejmě věděla i to, že většina těch otrapů jí nesahá ani po kotníky (a ti nejlepší z nich jí stejně nesahají ani po kolena). Její talent ji předurčoval k velkým věcem, koneckonců, učila se černé magii přímo od samotného Pána Zla. Přesto musela přiznat, že byla nervózní. Věděla, že stačí sebemenší zaváhání nebo přehmat, a oni ji velice rádi srazí z výsluní. I když by to nevyměnila za nic na světě, cítila se pod obrovským tlakem. Ruce měla ledové, roztřesené a strašně se jí potily dlaně. Nenápadně je stáhla pod stůl, aby si je mohla otřít o sukni. Když se její dlaň dotkla kolene, uvědomila si, že bezděky podupává nohou. Najednou ucítila na své ruce stisk. Stisk chladné ruky s dlouhými štíhlými prsty. Dech se jí zadrhl. Hleděla upřeně před sebe. Chtěla vzhlédnout, nechtěla se ale prozradit, takže nenápadně koutkem oka pozorovala muže vedle sebe. Byl to jen zlomek vteřiny, co na ni upřeně pohlédl a jejich zraky se setkaly. Přesto však, jako by přímo ve své hlavě slyšela svůdné, ale zároveň varovné a velmi nebezpečné: „Klid, Bello.“ Silou vůle se zaměřila na pravidelné dýchání. Přestala sebou šít. Stále byla napjatá, ale žádné zrádné projevy už to nemohly prozradit. Ucítila ještě jeden stisk ruky a pobavené: „Hodná holka!“ Hrdě se napřímila a vyzařujíc sebevědomí se dala do jídla. Ruce už se jí ani trochu netřásly.


	3. Bílý král a černá královna

Chodbou se rozléhalo netrpělivé staccato podpatků. Blížila se ke dveřím šachového salónku. Před chvílí jí domácí skřítek řekl, že si Pán Zla přeje setkat se s ní právě tam. Do salónku skoro nikdo nechodil. Byl to snad důvod, proč zvolil tohle místo? Má pro ni nějakou tajnou misi a rozkazy, které nesmí nikdo slyšet? Polkla, napřímila se a zaklepala, i když dveře byly pootevřené.

„Pojď dál, Bello,“ vyzval ji chladný hlas. Vstoupila do místnosti, ve které byl jediným zdrojem světla oheň zapálený v krbu, což přijala s povděkem. Od té doby, co… byla zpátky doma, nějak hůř snášela chlad. Zavřela dveře a otočila se do místnosti. Seděl v křesle před krbem, u šachového stolku přichystaného na partii. Chystá se snad hrát se Snapem? Ucítila osten žárlivosti, drobné bodnutí. Mistra lektvarů moc nemusela, nedůvěřovala mu. Rychle se však opanovala a uklonila se.

„Volal jste mě? Jaké pro mě máte rozkazy, můj pane?“ Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Žádné rozkazy, alespoň ne takové, které si zřejmě představuješ.“ Překvapeně ztuhla. Tak proč…? Voldemort sevřel hůlku ve svých dlouhých štíhlých prstech a mávl s ní. Ke krbu se přisunulo ještě jedno křeslo. „Přistup blíž, Bello, a posaď se.“

Vykonala rozkaz. Posadila se do křesla, s očima upřenýma k jeho nohám. Věděla, že pohlédnout mu do tváře, aniž by ji k tomu vyzval, by nemusel být ten nejlepší nápad. 

„Rád vidím, že se po Azkabanu dobře zotavuješ a byla jsi tak rychle schopná vrátit se na své místo, kam patříš.“ Překvapeně zamrkala. Tentokrát vzhlédla, neschopná odolat. V tváři se jí zračila čirá radost. 

„Můj pán ví, že moci sloužit jeho věci je pro mě tou největší ctí a smyslem života. Neumím si představit větší potěšení, než moci znovu plnit vaše přání, můj pane.“ Uchechtl se.

„Od tebe, Bellatrix, to znamená mnoho.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, než pokračoval. „Rád bych si s tebou zahrál šachy a při tom si my dva můžeme pohovořit.“ Zdá se, že překvapení dnešního večera ještě nejsou u konce. Přikývla.

„Můj pán mi znovu prokazuje neuvěřitelnou čest.“ „Začínám“, usmál se Voldemort a jeho dlouhé, štíhlé bílé prsty uchopily bílého pěšce…

Partie plynula a dvojice se skláněla nad šachovnicí. Navzdory Pánově touze pohovořit si většinou mlčeli, soustředění na tahy a protitahy. Z vnějšku se podivně doplňovali, téměř jako by k sobě ladili – bledý král a temná královna. Bellatrix upřeně hleděla na šachovnici. Zdálo se jí, že vidí cestu, jak celou hru v příštích několika tazích ukončit – ale to přece není možné. Zamrkala a pokusila se znovu soustředit, opravdu si uvědomit, na co se to vlastně dívá. Ano, je to tak, odhalila skulinu v obraně. „ _Je možné, aby byl takhle… nedbalý? Je to past?_ “, přemýšlela v duchu. „ _Přece není možné, aby tohle přehlédl, jistě mě zkouší… Ale já si přece nemůžu dovolit vyhrát, porazit ho v partii, ke které mě sám vyzval, nebo snad ano? Nebudu riskovat jeho hněv?_ “ Byl to snad test, nebo ji nechal vyhrát záměrně? Okamžiky přecházely ve vteřiny, dlouho už nemůže předstírat, že přemýšlí nad dalším tahem a nevidí, co se jí nabízí. Poposedla, nejistá, co má udělat. Kdyby aspoň věděla, jak se Pán tváří, třeba by něco málo uhodla z jeho výrazu i řeči těla, i při jeho nepředvídatelnosti by snad mohla aspoň odhadnout... Ale bez vyzvání se mu nemůže podívat přímo do tváře, leda, že by chtěla riskovat jeho nelibost… _„Už to nemůžu protahovat,_ “ pomyslela si. Rozhodla se risknout jeden rychlý, nenápadný pohled zpoza sklopených řas. 

Pán zla měl na rtech úsměšek a tvářil se pobaveně. Myslela si, že její pohled nezaregistroval do té doby, než se nahlas uchechtl.

„Bello, Bello,...“ Jeho dlouhé, štíhlé prsty ji uchopily za spodní čelist. Držel ji pevně jako ve svěráku, nemohla se pohnout. Našel svýma rudýma očima její černé. Cítila se jako ptáček hypnotizovaný pohledem jedovatého hada, měla strach, co všechno si přečte v jejích očích i mysli, a přesto od něj nemohla odtrhnout zrak, neuhnula by pohledem za nic na světě. Najednou jeho železný stisk povolil, konečky prstů přejely po její tváři, jejich dotek měl náhle motýlí lehkost. Ukazováčkem jí nadzdvihl bradu. Vůbec si neuvědomila, jak blízko jsou u sebe tvářemi, dokud neucítila na svých rtech jeho chladný dech. V ústech jí vyschlo, tep srdce se zrychlil tak, že byl snad až slyšitelný. Zastyděla se. Náhle v jeho rudých očích zahlédla neidentifikovatelný záblesk. Byla to touha, nebo snad pochyby? Nebo se jí celá tahle situace jenom zdá? A co bude, jestli se z toho snu probudí, teď když se vydala po cestě, ze které pro ni není návratu?


	4. 4. Hra (ne)skončila

Než se stihla rozhodnout, zda se jedná o sen nebo skutečnost, ucítila jeho rty na svých. Hbitě si její ústa přivlastnil svým jazykem. Jemně skousl její spodní ret a pak jeho rty začaly bloudit po její tváři a spodní čelisti. Prsty jedné ruky jí zapletl do záplavy hustých vlasů, sevřel je na temeni až k hranici bolesti. Druhou ruku dosud držel na její tváři, prsty přejel po lícní kosti a dál, až zabloudily dozadu na krk a přejely po páteři. Zavzdychala. Odtáhl se od ní. Ani se na ni nepodíval, vstal a nechal ji sedět naprosto paralyzovanou. V zápětí si uvědomila, že ji obešel. Shrnul jí vlasy ze zad přes pravé rameno, posadil se na opěrku jejího křesla. Začal jí stahovat šaty z ramen a vůbec nedbal toho, že jejich švy hlasitě protestují, jak se trhají. Když ucítila na šíji jeho rty, unikl jí přiškrcený sten a v odpovědi na doteky bezděčně zaklonila hlavu, čímž odhalila větší plochu krku. Zezadu přejel rukou přes její levé rameno, prsty se zastavil na bodu, kde cítil pulz a stiskl, jako by chtěl změřit, jak rychle jí tluče srdce. Pokračoval rukou dál, přejel přes levé ňadro a cítil, jak při tom letmém kontaktu bradavka okamžitě reagovala. Pousmál se nad tou reakcí a Bella to na šíji cítila jako jemné zavlnění přitisknutých rtů. Sklouzl jí rukou kolem pasu. Jeho rty našly pulzní bod. Jemně ji kousl, a ještě jednou, důrazněji. Zasykla bolestí a rozkoší. Vsál ten jemný kousek kůže. Když ji pustil, zůstala v tom místě modřina. Označil si ji. „No,“ podotkl, „několik dní bys neměla odhalovat krk.“ Mlčela, nedůvěřovala svému hlasu. Doslova přetékala emocemi. Znovu ji políbil, tentokrát na odhalené rameno a prsty mu zabloudily ke šněrování jejího korzetu. Začal si hrát s tkaničkami. Její zrychlené dýchání začalo pomalu přecházet ke vzdychání a ne až tak dobře tlumeným stenům.

„ŠŠŠ, nechceš přece, aby nás někdo vyrušil, že ne,“ šeptl nebezpečným hlasem. „Vlastně, mám nápad…“ Náhle si uvědomila, že ji něco připravilo o dech, a nebyla to jeho ústa, spíš tísnivá temnota. Za okamžik už ji neobklopovaly stěny salónku, ale její vlastní ložnice. Hlasitě polkla. Toužila po dalším polibku, nechtěla ale přebrat iniciativu. Stále nemohla uvěřit, že se to opravdu děje a nechtěla Pána rozzlobit. I v této intimní chvíli si byla vědoma toho, že nepřestal být smrtelně nebezpečný a že musí mít stále pocit, že on velí. Možná jí v tu chvíli četl myšlenky, neboť ji otočil, až k němu stála znovu čelem. Sklonil se a hladově ji políbil, vpíjel se svými rty do jejích. Jazykem dobyvačně plenil její ústa a tentokrát to bylo líbání, které ji znovu oloupilo o dech. Rozvázaný korzet jí spadl ke kotníkům. Jeho ruce, doposud klidně odpočívající na jejím pasu, začaly bloudit po jejím těle. Na boku jí rozepjal šaty, už stejně roztržené. Pravou rukou sjel po jejím boku až ke stehnu, vykasal jí sukni a pak jí stáhl šaty přes hlavu, beze všech ceremonií. Stála před ním, nahá až na temně zelené krajkové kalhotky. Na těle jí okamžitě naskočila husí kůže, částečně zimou, částečně vzrušením a touhou. Zvedl ji do náruče tak prudce, že překvapeně vyjekla a omotala mu nohy kolem pasu, aby nespadla. Rozesmál se.

„Dobře, o tohle se budeme muset postarat, jestli nechceme mít publikum… Ševelissimo!“. Donesl ji k posteli a hodil ji na měkkou matraci. Stál, tyčil se nad ní a očima přejížděl každý centimetr jejího téměř nahého těla. Luskl prsty a i poslední kousek oblečení zmizel. Ležela na zádech, prudce oddychovala, svaly na plochém břiše zaťaté v očekávání. Stáhl si svůj dlouhý černý hábit i vše, co bylo pod ním, až nad ní stál docela nahý. Napětí v místnosti by se dalo krájet. Zoufale po něm vztáhla ruce jako prosebnice. Položil se vedle ní a rukama znovu začal bloudit po jejím těle. Přejel jí po čele, po stínech pod očima. Konečky prstů obkroužil její rty, sjel pod bradu. Prsty se zastavil na jejím krku, znovu polkla. Pomalu začal sjíždět po její hrudi mezi ňadra, pak po plochém břiše až k jejímu klínu. Její spodní prádlo zmizelo, ani nepostřehla kdy. Když se jí poprvé dotkl tam, kde to nejvíc potřebovala, projel jí ten pocit celým tělem jako rána elektrickým proudem. Cítila vzrušení a touhu, která ji spalovala tak, jako nikdy v životě. Jeho ruka však pokračovala po jejím stehně, až sklouzla po hýždi zase výš a uhnízdila se na křivce jejího kříže. Věděl, co jí způsobuje, jak po něm touží, a chtěl si s ní trochu pohrát. Frustrovaně vzdychla, snažila se to však nechat znát, stále si vědoma, že ukázat přílišnou dominanci by mohlo být nebezpečné. Přistoupila tedy na zvolnění tempa, ruce mu váhavě položila na ramena, a když se poddal jejímu objetí, získala trochu sebevědomí. Nadzvedla se na lokti a sklonila se nad ním. Ležel teď na zádech, a tentokrát to byla její ústa, která zkoumala nové území, jeho rty, pevnou křivku čelisti, krk. Prsty mu přejížděla po pažích a hrudi, pak sklouzla níž po břiše. Při studeném dotyku její dlaně se trochu zajíkl, ale nezdálo se, že by mu to vadilo. Klouzala dlaní stále níž, až pocítila jeho vzrušení. Zkušeně ho uchopila, přejela dlaní po celé délce. V ten moment se zdálo, že jeho sebeovládání konečně povolilo. Přitiskl ji k sobě, překulil a uvěznil ji pod svým tělem, jak ji přitiskl do matrace. Nadzvedla pánev, neschopná se ovládat, toužící po vysvobození a jejich těla se stala jedním.

Následovala erupce pocitů, divoká a nespoutaná. Omotala mu nohy kolem boků, svými pohyby vycházela vstříc těm jeho. Vášeň je oba unesla na svých křídlech, jejich sténání a výkřiky se mísily, hlasy se slévaly do jednoho, až nebylo snadné je odlišit. To kouzlo Ševelissimo se Snapeovi fakt povedlo, blesklo jí hlavou. Ne, že by chtěla zrovna jemu být za cokoli vděčná. Ucítila, jak hluboko v ní cosi roste, pomalu se vzdouvá jako přílivová vlna na otevřeném moři, aby nakonec vyrazila na svou pouť k pobřeží a cestou smetla vše, na co narazí. Dech se jí zrychlil a byl teď prudký a mělký. Jejich pohyby se stávaly horečnými a nekontrolovatelnými, jak se oba řítili vstříc vrcholu. Prohnula se v zádech jako luk, nehty bezděky zaťala do jeho ramen a zad. Otevřela oči, aby se setkala s jeho pohledem. V tomto okamžiku, jenž jako by trval tisíc let, se zdálo, že jejich těla i duše jsou pro sebe stvořené, že do sebe zapadly dva dílky skládačky. Jejich těla explodovala zároveň v jediném výbuchu vášní, vlny rozkoše je zaplavovaly jako příboj zaplavuje mořské pobřeží, kde se tříští se o skaliska v oparu vodní tříště a dopadá zpátky, aby se vracel s neztenčenou silou v další přílivové vlně. Bylo to jako bouře smyslů, bolestivá a běsnící bouře, a oni byli jako list hnaný větrem, a přesto si přáli, aby je ten vítr nepřestával nést. V těch chvílích se svět snad tisíckrát roztříštil na cimprcampr a pak se znovu složil dohromady. A když bylo po všem, leželi vedle sebe udýchaní, zpocení, s peřinou ledabyle přehozenou přes svá rozpálená těla.


	5. Rozhodnutá

Chvíli jí trvalo uvědomit si, kde to vlastně je, přesto že hleděla na důvěrné známé stěny a strop její ložnice. V pokoji nebyla úplná tma, záclony i závěsy byly roztažené a oknem pronikalo dovnitř světlo měsíce. Když vedle sebe slyšela pravidelné oddechování, trhla sebou a uvědomila si, že právě to ji probudilo – nebyla na ten zvuk zvyklá. Pomalu se otočila na bok a zahlédla svého pána ležet vedle ní. Hluboce spal, a jeho tvář, ve spánku uvolněná, jako by pozbyla něco ze své obvyklé tvrdosti. _Takže to nebyl sen_ , pomyslela si.

Nemohla tomu uvěřit. Jemná, příjemná bolest celého těla, rty oteklé od líbání a několik značek na krku a dekoltu však svědčily o tom, že se to skutečně stalo, stejně jako pružné mužské tělo spící vedle ní. Pak si uvědomila, že ji trápí palčivá žízeň, což byl zřejmě druhý důvod, který ji vytrhl ze sna. Vstala a bosa přešla ke stolu, kde stál stříbrný džbán s vodou a pohár. Nalila si vodu do poháru a na jeden zátah ho vypila, spokojená, jak jí chladivá tekutina stéká hrdlem, vyprahlým zřejmě od všech těch výkřiků. Přešla k oknu. Temné nebe bylo pokryté miliony nádherných, třpytivých hvězd a měsíc v úplňku doslova zářil, obrovský, dokonale kulatý a jasný. _Jak si někdo může myslet, že světlo měsíce a hvězd je chladné_ , pomyslela si. Upřeně hleděla na pozemky Malfoy manor, jimž noc a měsíční světlo dodávalo ještě více půvabu a tajemnosti. Pohled do noci ji jindy uklidňoval, teď se však zdálo, že v jejím nitru bouří něco, co se vzpírá veškeré snaze po ovládnutí. Změní dnešní noc něco?

Pokusila se sama sebe přesvědčit, že ne, aby se uchránila zklamání. Vždyť už to, že se to skutečně stalo, dalece přesahuje vše, v co se by se mohla odvážit doufat, jako by nebyla víc, než naivní a romantická šestnáctiletá dívka. Myslela si, že jedna noc s její láskou jí bude stačit, že jeden splněný sen je všechno, co by mohla chtít. Teď však musela připustit, že její touha a vášeň plane neztenčenou silou, jako by milování všechen ten hlad ještě podráždilo, rozdmýchalo plameny, které jí v nitru hořely už tak dlouho. _Jsem hloupá_ , pomyslela si, _vážně si myslím, že všeho nechá, padne na kolena a bude mi přísahat nehynoucí lásku? To asi těžko. Budu se radovat z daru té vzpomínky a budu mu oddaně sloužit tak, jako doteď_ … Podlaha ji studila do bosých nohou a po celém těle jí naskočila husí kůže z chladu v místnosti, dál však stála na místě. Vítala chlad jako něco, co ji alespoň trochu kotvilo. Cosi ji zastudilo na tváři. Téměř překvapeně setřela slzu, jedinou osamocenou svědkyni a důkaz toho, že je také jen žena, přes všechnu svou sílu, hrdost a nezávislost. Ani ona není imunní vůči lásce. _Bohužel_ ,ušklíbla se sama sobě a s náznakem své staré rozhodnosti proklela svou dočasnou slabost a vynadala si do pitomců. Hrdě napřímila záda, odhodlaná nedat na sobě nic znát – teď ani nikdy jindy. Najednou ucítila v zádech pohled. Voldemort procitl, probudil ho náhlý chlad. Ani on nejdříve nevěděl, kde to je, ale v zápětí se mu všechno vybavilo. Postel vedle něj byla prázdná. Otočil se na bok a zahlédl její siluetu, rýsující se proti oknu na pozadí měsíčního světla. Z řeči jejího těla usuzoval, že bojuje nějaký vnitřní boj. Neunikl mu kradmý pohyb její ruky směrem k obličeji, jak stírala slzu. Kochal se pohledem na ni. Postřehl i hrdé napřímení jejích zad.

„Bello, otoč se,“ pronesl velitelsky, přesto však bylo v jeho hlase něco navíc. Také jeho hlas zněl ochraptěle. Poslechla. Stříbrné měsíční světlo ještě zvýraznilo kontrast jejích havraních vlasů a bílé kůže. V jejích tmavých očích jako by ještě zahlédl odraz hvězdného svitu, než sklopila pohled k podlaze. Projel jím záblesk vzteku, jak tam před ním stála, náhle odevzdaná. _Co to s ní sakra je_?, pomyslel si. A náhle ho jako blesk zasáhlo poznání, o co se asi jedná, tak jasně, jako by použil nitrozpyt. Vstal, došel k ní a přitáhl si ji do náruče. Cítil, jak se celá chvěje, snad zimou. Zvedl jí bradu, dokud se mu znovu nebyla nucena podívat do očí. „Pojď, vrať se do postele,“ řekl měkce a vedl ji k inkriminovanému kusu nábytku. Nic víc si neřekli, když znovu ulehli, ona na levý bok a on proti ní na svém pravém boku. Nic si neřekli, ale pohled, který si vyměnili, vydal za tisíc slov.

_Až hvězdy pohasnou_   
_a nebe zmizí,_   
_budu s tebou dál,_   
_až majestátní hory se zřítí_   
_na dno moří_   
_Ve tmách bloudíš, hledáš ruce mé._

_Otvírám ti srdce své, šeptáš._   
_Uhas bolest mou._   
_Prosím o tvou lásku a věrnost, nekonečnou._   
_Zamiř do těch míst, kde se mé rány skrývají._   
_Za sebou vidím tvé stopy v písku, jsem s tebou._   
_Já vím, co ti schází, vše po čem toužíš,_   
_ti dám._


	6. Okouzlená

_O rok později_

Prudce oddechovala. Jejím tělem otřásla křeč, pak druhá a další. Vyčerpaně se z polosedu svalila na záda. Byla na samé hranici svých sil. Ucítila jak, jí někdo povzbudivě stiskl ruku.

„Vydrž, Bello, už to skoro je.“ Hlas její sestry k ní doléhal jakoby z dálky. Zmobilizovala všechny síly, které jí ještě zbyly, i ty, které už dávno vyčerpala. Vzedmul se v ní všechen vzdor, divokost, veškerá bojovnost a energie, kterou vládla. _Já jsem bojovnice, nenechám nějakou bolest, aby mi šéfovala_ , pomyslela si. Cítila, jak přichází další stah. Zaťala zuby, sevřela Narcissinu ruku, s výkřikem zatlačila ze všech sil a… Vzduch prořízl křik novorozence. Zadíral se až na dno mozku, ale přesto to byl snad nejkrásnější zvuk, jaký kdy slyšela.

„Je to holčička,“ uslyšela znovu z dálky. Usmála se, vyčerpaně, ale šťastně. Vrzly dveře. Na čele ucítila jemný dotek, jak jí chladné prsty shrnuly z čela zpocené vlasy. Rozmazané vidění se jí zaostřilo. Voldemort usedl vedle jejího lůžka.

„Máme dceru, můj pane,… má lásko,“ sdělila mu ochraptěle. Tajemně se usmál. Vzápětí přispěchala Narcissa a poprvé podala Bellatrix ten uzlíček štěstí, ještě neočištěný, jen zabalený do osušky. S úžasem si položila svou novorozenou dceru na hruď. Hleděla na bujnou tmavou hřívu svého miminka. Její oči, zatím v odstínu novorozenecké modři jakoby se propalovaly rovnou do Belliny duše. Srdce jí tlouklo jako splašené a v ten moment do ní jako rozjetý vlak vrazilo poznání, že nic už nebude jako dřív, její svět se náhle začal otáčet opačným směrem. Vzhlédla a střetla se s pohledem muže, kterého milovala.

„Je…“ hlas se mu zadrhl, odkašlal si a zkusil to znovu: „Je nádherná…“ Bellatrix se usmála, zářila hrdostí, láskou, štěstím. Voldemort hleděl na jejich dítě jako na nejkrásnější poklad, jako… jako… okouzlený, to bylo to slovo. „Měla bys sis odpočinout, budu dávat pozor,“ řekl. Váhavě natáhl prst, pohladil novorozeně po ručce. Překvapeně vydechl, když holčička sevřela jeho ukazovák ve své malé pěstičce. Belle se vyčerpáním začaly klížit oči, a jako poslední vjem si s sebou do spánku odnášela pohled na svého vyvoleného a jejich dceru – středobody jejího vesmíru, a jemnou melodii, kterou broukal svým sametovým hlasem.

Schoulená, tak bezbranná, spíš v mém náručí.  
Cítím tvůj dech, už jsi v bezpečí, v bezpečí  
Schoulená, tak bezbranná, spíš v mém náručí.  
jsem strážce tvých cest, přístavem v bezvětří.


	7. Probuzená -alternativní konec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Povídka byla původně kompletní a uzavřená po kapitole číslo 6. Pak mne ale napadlo, co kdyby do bylo celé jinak? Takže tady je slíbený alternativní konec pro ty, kterým by nebyl po chuti happy end, který jsem napsala původně. Takže, tady je alternativní konec

Probudil ji zvuk mořských vln narážejících do skal. Protáhla se a zachřestění okovů jí z údů vyhnalo i poslední zbytky spánkového omámení. Posadila se a rozhlédla. Ke svému nemalému překvapení měla před očima jen důvěrně známé zdi její staré cely. Napůl nevěřícně přejela po svém plochém břiše. Oči se jí zalily slzami. V hlavě jí klíčilo strašlivé podezření. Vážně se jí všechno jen zdálo – sen příliš krásný na to, aby to byla pravda? Zalily ji vlny smutku, až nemohla dýchat, plíce se jí sevřely, jako by skutečně tonula. Na hrudi se jí usadila tísnivá tíha. Po tváři jí skanula slza, pak druhá. Unikl jí trhaný vzlyk. Rozechvěla se zimou a poprvé od svého uvěznění se rozplakala. Najednou se cítila vyčerpaná, zklamání z ní vysávalo životní energii.

Náhle se jí však zdálo, že v důvěrně známé melodii hrané mořskými vlnami a větrem slyší nové tóny. Ano, teď znovu. Otřela si slzy a jako ve snách vyrazila k oknu. Najednou se ozvala ohlušující rána a tam, kde ještě před vteřinou byly pevné zdi její cely, zela díra. Omámeně došla k okraji. Prudký vítr se zmocnil jejích zacuchaných černých vlasů, rozfoukal je do všech stran, rozevlál její vězeňskou halenu. Konečně cítila čerstvý, svěží vzduch, který ji ostře šlehal do tváří a nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. Zažívala deja vu. Pouta na jejích zápěstích i kotnících najednou praskla, řetězy spadly a rozsypaly se jí u nohou. Rozesmála se, padla na kolena a rozpřáhla ruce, skoro jako by objímala celý svět. Zdá se, že sny se občas stávají skutečností...


End file.
